


The Marker

by Mrs_Watson_Holmes (WriterCatherine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCatherine/pseuds/Mrs_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only slight reference to non-con! But it's there so... Another Omegle one... I was Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marker

John ran fingers through his hair as he walked down the street thinking of the last two weeks to lead him here. He had confessed to Sherlock that he was in love with him and Sherlock had just gone silent. After two days of ignoring John he had simply said. "John that thing....Its alright Im not mad." John had gone that night and gotten drunk and slept with some random bloke then because, Fuck it, why not? Last night had marked the 3rd man and the 3rd night that he had spent in another mans bed. John now smelled of said man and had hickeys that ran from collar bone to this ears. As he came up to the front door he slid his key in and then silently took the stairs aching for some coffee.  
"John! Is that you? Where hav- bloody hell John."  
"Hmm what?" John asked and moved to the kitchen to get to the coffee pot.  
"Two... No three different men? Really I never thought of you as a man slut"  
John dropped the cup that he had been holding. "I am not a man 'slut' Sherlock Holmes!"  
"Then why for the past three nights after telling one man you loved him, have you preceded to get drunk, fucked three different men and let them /mark/ you. Seems rather slutty to me" Sherlock was angry now, he shouldn't be jealous but he was, if only john had come home  
Johns jaw dropped and he started to violently make coffee. "Because one sided love does that to you Sherlock."  
"Whoever said it was one sided"  
"Sherlock its been two weeks and you didnt say a god damn thing.  
" he hissed.  
"I'm not good at this sort of thing, I've never done this! I didn't know how I was supposed to react, and by the time I'd realised I'd made a mistake you left and didn't come home for three days!"  
Sherlock was angry and upset, he didn't want to lose John because of this but the sight of the other men's marks on John's neck made him want to scream and cry all at the same time instead he settled for walking forward so he was pressed into  
johns personal space  
John didnt step away from Sherlock but as he looked up at Sherlock the marks where revieled for what they where. Finger prints bruises from a choking. "Sherlock stop." he said looking away his heart sinking. "Just calm down."  
Sherlock suddenly looked at what he'd in corrected mistaken as hickeys "John... What did he do to you? You've been choked..."  
John looked away. "Look im fine...lets just say I was a little.....to drunk and he did what he wanted." he said calmly and sighed softly.  
"He /strangled/ you John. Who is he? Where can I find him" Sherlock felt the anger building up, this was his fault and he'd be dammed if he let the bastard get away with hurting /his/ John  
"I dont know who he is where he took me or why he did it all I know is when I got boring he let me go so just drop it....Its not like he fucked me.  
Sherlock was already turning away and punching a number into his phone "Mycroft. CCTV footage from the past three nights. Check where John was."  
"Sherlock no!" John hissed. He knew hed been in a wear house with cameras and that Sherlock would see what had been done to him how his body had been used to pleasure the other man while he was choked.  
"John, this man has hurt you and he will pay. Mycroft find the man, and give him to me. I will kill him." Sherlock was speaking through gritted teeth  
Johns hands where balled into fist. "I hate you some times." He growled lowly. "Why cant you just listen to me I dont want you to see that!"  
"I'm not going to watch it. Mycroft is going to find the man and I will kill him"  
Sherlock growled "I don't need to see the videos to deduce what he did to you, and he will pay."  
"No your not. The man I love is not a killer." he said slowly as he took Sherlocks hands. "Why are you so worked up?  
"Because no one is allowed to touch you like that" Sherlock stroked the bruises on John's neck "and I'm the only person who should give and receive pleasure from you."  
Sherlock slumped "this is my fault john"  
Johns throat went dry. "Wh-what?" he asked his heart pounding in his chest. He touched the hand at his neck. "Sherlock....Its not your fault. I got smashed and he took advantage.  
"If I'd not been stupid, if I'd told you I love you too, you wouldn't have gone out and got smashed. I'm so sorry John" Sherlock crumpled onto the sofa and a single tear fell down his cheek "I'm so sorry"  
John came down into Sherlocks lap. "Hey....Hey. Shhh." he said and touched his face. "Sherlock look at me." he said softly and ran a hand through thouse thick black curls.  
"I'm so sorry that I haven't been better for you."  
"I dont want better. I want you." he said and lifted Sherlocks chin and kissed him.  
Sherlock kissed back slowly before pulling back enough to mumble against his lips "I don't deserve you. I love you so much"  
"Shut up you tit." he said and kissed Sherlock again fingers in his hair. His throat singing with pain but he didnt care he was kissing Sherlock Holmes  
Sherlock kissed back passionately  
John pulled back with a hiss when his throat started hurting to much. "Im sorry." He whispered   
"It's okay, it's okay..." Sherlock stroked the older mans hair lovingly "We'll get you some painkillers then we can continue this when you're better


End file.
